Alone
by ShinigamiKingTobi
Summary: Rin hasn't been happy lately and Shippo is very concerned. With a bit of help from faithful Kohaku Shippo comes to the rescue.


SKT: Hey guys this is my first Inuyasha fan fic in dedication to the ending of the series. sniff

Sesshoumaru: This Sesshoumaru hopes it to be worth his time...

SKT: bows O-of course my lord

Sesshoumaru: My fololish brother's series is owned by Rumiko-sama...

* * *

**Alone**

"Shippo?"

Rin was sad he knew it. The way she kept to herself every now and then. Saying she was o.k. when he could smell the sadness from her. He was sure Inuyasha, Kirara, and even Inala could smell it to and she was a pup!

"Shippo."

His tail twitched in frustration. Why was she so sad? Wasn't she happy her in the village. Sesshoumaru wouldn't have left her in the care of Kaede-sama if he wasn't trusting and that guy was low on trust when it came to those who weren't pure bred Dog demons, didn't serve him, or did what he said.

"Shippo!"

He tried several times to ask what was wrong, but it was either Kagome and Sango who asked him to baby sit, or Inuyasha and Miroku who dragged him away to train . Or "beat up the kitsune" as he likes calling it. Maybe he could-.

"GOD DAMMIT SHIPPO WAKE UP!" A voice yelled, breaking Shippo out of his thoughts. With a yelp he fell out of the tree into the river bank. puttering and spitting out water he looked up at Kohaku evidently annoyed and very wet. "What is it Kohaku?" Asked Shippo trying to control his apparent annoyance despite the bitterness in his voice leaking out.

"Hey what's with you? I've been calling you name for the past minute." Kohaku bent down so that he was eye level with the fox demon. "Well?"

Shippo ignored him and turned to the other side of the bank noticing Rin a couple yards away. She was sitting with her friend Kari who seemed to be trying to cheer her up. That smell of sadness was there again. Following his gaze Kohaku saw Rin also. "Oh I see how it is." He said with a smug grin.

"What?" Shippo asked in all his confusion. "what do you see?"

"Shippo and Rin sitting in a tree F-U-" the Demon slayer didn't finish his words as he was splashed by a wave of cold water. "Bastard." he murmured moving his wet hair away from is eyes.

"Pervert, you hang around Miroku too long! I'm being serious here."

"If your so concerned," Kohaku asked sitting with a flop, "Why don't you just swim on buy and have a chat?"

"Easier said than done." Shippo grumbled sinking further into the water until it was up to his nose.

Shaking his head Kohaku stood up and walked away. "Allow me to make a path for two star crossed lovers."

Shippo watched to see Kohaku cross over several stepping stones and walk towards the girls direction. A moment later he was talking to Kari. She said something to Rin who shook her head no. The two of them made their way back to where shippo was. "Where are you going he asked leaning against the edge of the water.

"Berry picking!" Kohaku called giving him the thumbs up all the while placing his hand between Kari's back and her rear.

"_I just know Sango is going to kill Miroku for turning her brother into a clone of himself" _He thought turning to swim in Rin's direction but not before transforming.

* * *

Sighing, Rin looked solemnly at the moving water. _"It's been so long."_ She thought sadly staring at a turtle coming her way. "Hello Mr. turtle are you as sad as I am?" She asked the making of a smile or her lips. She watched as the turtle slowly crawled out of the stream and faced her.

"Actually," it said opening it's mouth. "I am." Rin let out a small shriek and fell into the water as the turtle disappeared with a loud "POOF!" "Hello Rin." Shippo Said sitting like her Uncle Inuyasha did. Like a dog.

"Shippo!" she yelled coughing up water as she glared at him. "What are you doing here!?" She demanded taking his hand to help her get back up.

Shippo looked at her a moment before answering. "Like I said I'm sad because my dear friend in sad and she won't say why." He explained looking down at his hands. His face mirroring the look Rin had.

Rin opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. "Shippo…" Rin thought she did such a good job at hiding just how miserable she felt. Leave it to Shippo to find the truth.

"Why have you been so unhappy?" Shippo asked softly. "And please don't tell me you aren't because I can smell it and Inuyasha's to stubborn to bring it up Does it have anything to do with Sesshoumaru not coming to visit in month's?"

Rin simply turned her head to the side and nodded slightly. "I miss him Shippo, I truly do. Before he found me I was living on my own. My family murdered. It was him who got me to speak. I'm just worried he's forgotten about me…" She whispered a tear forming in her eye.

"Rin…" Shippo pulled the girl into a tight hug letting her cry on his shoulder. "I promise you old Dog breath wouldn't ever forget about you, you're special and I-"

"You what Kitsune?" Shippo's blood suddenly went cold as he felt, heard, and even smelled someone familiar. Turing the two teens looked up to see Sesshoumaru as indifferent as ever and Jaken at is side. Along with them were Inuyasha Kagome and Inala in her mother's arms.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin cried gleefully running to him and hugging his midsection. Shippo stayed where he sat in fear of an early death.

"_Had to call him dog breath, couldn't even smell him no less sense him!" _Shippo's mind screamed.

"I asked you a question Kitsune. And this Sesshoumaru expects an answer." Kagome seemed a bit concern while Inuyasha and Jaken looked as if they would explode with laughter.

Slowly Shippo stood and faced the powerful dog demon. "Um I – you see when I said-"

"Sesshoumaru-sama please be nice to Shippo." Rin protested walking towards in front of Sesshoumaru so that she blocked Shippo from his view. "He was just being nice to me while you were away for months!" She yelled. "where were you!?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes widen if ever so slightly at the girls boldness. Jaken looked as if he'd have a heart attack. A smile pulled at his lips as he reached into his Horai. "I've been to see my Mother Rin. She says hello.

Rin lowered her arms slightly. "Oh, what for?"

To answer her question Sesshoumaru pulled out Byakusaiga. "Training."

"My the great and arrogant Sesshoumaru-sama needs training from mother. My god!" Inuyasha said in mock amazement. Turning to face is half brother. Sesshoumaru growled slightly, narrowing his eyes.

"Hey, hey now!" Kagome said interrupting the tension between brothers. "didn't you also come to see you Niece?" She asked showing him Inala.

"Unca Fwuffu!" She cried out excitedly reaching for him, amber eyes sparkling.

Sesshoumaru stared for a moment before putting Byakusaiga back in it's sheath. "I suppose this Sesshoumaru has time for the little one. He said taking her into his hands much to Inuyasha's dismay.

As the adults headed back to the village. Rin turned to face Shippo and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Thank you Shippo, for reminding me I'm never alone." It was at that moment that Shippo chose to pass out. "Shippo!"

* * *

Shippo: ...

SKT: You o.k. there kit?

Shippo:...

Kohaku: I think you killed him with that one.

Rin: Shippo I'll save you! Does mouth to mouth

SKT: Bow chika bow wow.

Kohaku: Read and review! GO RIN! pulls out camera Kagome gave him


End file.
